


Crash

by Deepdarkwaters



Series: Bespoke [25]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/pseuds/Deepdarkwaters
Summary: Merlin works too hard.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSmith/gifts).



> I'm collecting everything I write for tumblr drabble requests [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5943298), including a few Bespoke-world ones, but adding this to the main series because there's a bit more to it. Triple drabble!

"Made you a timetable," is the first thing Eggsy says after marching into Merlin's office and thrusting a colour-coded printout in his face. "I know you like timetables. Blue means you fucking sleep and you don't argue. Pink means eat something. Red's work, yellow's home, orange is overtime if you absolutely have to. You look like death, me and Harry's worried about you."

Gently he begins to stroke Merlin's headachey temples with his cool fingertips, and Merlin against every natural impulse leans back in his desk chair to rest his head against Eggsy's broad chest. Somehow, the world doesn't end.

* * *

He bins it, of course, because it's patronising, but the intention was good even if the execution left much to be desired. There's a curious tenacity to Eggsy's fussing now he's settled, now he knows he's not only Harry's but entirely Merlin's as well. All the earnest care he took of Harry in their first few weeks of learning one another shifts like a tidal wave, and he seems to spend half his downtime now running around HQ bringing sandwiches, tea, clean jumpers.

"I'm fine," Merlin insists one evening, and Eggsy kisses his forehead gently and says, "Yeah, getting there."

* * *

The voices sound hazy, distant, like a conversation in a dream or several rooms away.

"Ain't seen him sleep like this before."

"He crashes every now and then like an old overheated computer."

"Sure he'd fucking love that comparison, Harry."

"Well, he made it himself and it seemed to fit."

"He does too much. You all gotta give him a break. He ain't actually a machine, even if he's as smart as one."

He becomes aware of their warmth, slowly: their arms around him in bed, and the quiet breath of their whispers touching his face like soft little kisses.


End file.
